New Beginnings
In 2008, Beneath the Surface was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *Doctor Who and the Silurians *The Sea Devils *Warriors of the Deep United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features *Commentaries: Doctor Who and the Silurians - by Caroline John (Liz), Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier), Peter Miles (Lawrence), Geoffrey Palmer (Masters), Timothy Combe (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor); The Sea Devils - by Michael Briant (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), moderated by Andrew Cartmel; Warriors of the Deep - by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Eric Saward (Script Editor) and Mat Irvine (Visual Effects Designer) *What Lies Beneath - The cast and crew explore how the socio-political climate of the late 1960s shaped Doctor Who and the Silurians. Also featuring new series writer Paul Cornell and former MP Roy Hattersley *Going Underground - Doctor Who and the Silurians' producer, director and designer discuss the problems of creating caves in a TV studio *Now and Then - Comparing Doctor Who and the Silurians' locations in 1970 with how they appear today *Musical Scales - A look back at an era of musical experimentation in Doctor Who *Colour Silurian Overlay - A featurette explaining how the story was restored to full colour for this DVD *Isolated Music: Doctor Who and the Silurians - Carey Blyton's score is available on a separate music track; Warriors of the Deep - Jonathan Gibbs' score is available on a separate music track *Radio Times Billings - Original listings from Radio Times (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Coming Soon Trailer *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality *Hello Sailor! - The trials and tribulations of filming The Sea Devils are discussed by the cast and crew, including Katy Manning (Jo), Donald Sumpter (Ridgeway), stuntman Stuart Fell and Royal Navy personnel who appeared as extras *8mm Film - Amateur cine shot during location filming, with a Commentary from Michael Briant, Barry Letts and Terrance Dicks *Trails and Continuities: The Sea Devils - Recreated from off-air audio recordings made during original transmission; Warriors of the Deep - BBC1 trailers and continuity announcements from the story's original transmission *The Making of Doctor Who - The entire Piccolo Book from 1972 (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *The Depths - The production team and cast recall their experiences of working on Warriors of the Deep, featuring Pennant Roberts (Director), Johnny Byrne (Writer), Ian McCulloch (Nilson), James Coombes (Paroli), John Asquith (The Myrka), and continuity advisor Ian Levine *They Came From Beneath the Sea - A featurette exploring the realisation of the Silurians, Sea Devils and the Myrka *Science in Action - Mat Irvine discusses his effects work Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3, 16:9 *Running time: 639 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 3 individual cases inside a box Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb Special features *Commentaries: Doctor Who and the Silurians - by Caroline John (Liz), Nicholas Courtney (The Brigadier), Peter Miles (Lawrence), Geoffrey Palmer (Masters), Timothy Combe (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor); The Sea Devils - by Michael Briant (Director), Barry Letts (Producer), and Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), moderated by Andrew Cartmel; Warriors of the Deep - by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Eric Saward (Script Editor) and Mat Irvine (Visual Effects Designer) *What Lies Beneath - The cast and crew explore how the socio-political climate of the late 1960s shaped Doctor Who and the Silurians. Also featuring new series writer Paul Cornell and former MP Roy Hattersley *Going Underground - Doctor Who and the Silurians' producer, director and designer discuss the problems of creating caves in a TV studio *Now and Then - Comparing Doctor Who and the Silurians' locations in 1970 with how they appear today *Musical Scales - A look back at an era of musical experimentation in Doctor Who *Colour Silurian Overlay - A featurette explaining how the story was restored to full colour for this DVD *Isolated Music: Doctor Who and the Silurians - Carey Blyton's score is available on a separate music track; Warriors of the Deep - Jonathan Gibbs' score is available on a separate music track *Radio Times Billings - Original listings from Radio Times (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Photo Galleries *Production Subtitles *Coming Soon Trailer *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality *Hello Sailor! - The trials and tribulations of filming The Sea Devils are discussed by the cast and crew, including Katy Manning (Jo), Donald Sumpter (Ridgeway), stuntman Stuart Fell and Royal Navy personnel who appeared as extras *8mm Film - Amateur cine shot during location filming, with a Commentary from Michael Briant, Barry Letts and Terrance Dicks *Trails and Continuities: The Sea Devils - Recreated from off-air audio recordings made during original transmission; Warriors of the Deep - BBC1 trailers and continuity announcements from the story's original transmission *The Making of Doctor Who - The entire Piccolo Book from 1972 (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *The Depths - The production team and cast recall their experiences of working on Warriors of the Deep, featuring Pennant Roberts (Director), Johnny Byrne (Writer), Ian McCulloch (Nilson), James Coombes (Paroli), John Asquith (The Myrka), and continuity advisor Ian Levine *They Came From Beneath the Sea - A featurette exploring the realisation of the Silurians, Sea Devils and the Myrka *Science in Action - Mat Irvine discusses his effects work Specifications *Subtitles: English SDH *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3, 16:9 *Running time: 639 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 3 individual cases inside a box. The individual cases are as follows: Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Sea Devils and Warriors of the Deep Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb All three classic battles with the Silurians and the Sea Devils! Doctor Who and the Silurians - (7 eps, 175 mins) The Doctor is summoned to an underground research center to investigate a series of inexplicable power losses and soon discovers that the nearby cave system conceals a colony of an ancient race called the Silurians. Available in color for the first time! The Sea Devils - (6 eps, 147 mins) When the Doctor and Jo Grant pay a visit to the Master at a top security prison off the south coast of England, the Doctor soon finds himself pitted against the Sea Devils, an ancient race of reptile intent on eliminating humankind. Warriors of the Deep - (4 eps, 97 mins) When the TARDIS is forced to make an unplanned visit to Sea Base Four, the Doctor, Tegan and Turlough find themselves accused of being enemy agents. However, there is a greater threat to humankind: the Silurians and Sea Devils have formed an alliance. Special features *Commentary by actors Caroline John, Nicholas Courtney, Peter Miles, Geoffrey Palmer, Peter Davison and Janet Fielding, directors Timothy Combe and Michael Briant, producer Barry Letts, script editors Terrance Dicks and Eric Saward, and visual effects designer Mat Irvine *What Lies Beneath - Silurians background featurette (35 mins) *Going Underground - Silurians Making Of (19 mins) *Now and Then - Silurians location featurette (9 mins) *Musical Scales - Retrospective on an era of musical experimentation in Doctor Who (13 mins) *Color Silurian Overlay - Silurians color restoration featurette (4 mins) *Hello Sailor! - Sea Devils Making Of (36 mins) *8mm Film - Sea Devils behind-the-scenes amateur film (3 mins) *The Depths - Warriors of the Deep Making Of (31 mins) *They Came from Beneath the Sea - Featurette on the realization of the Silurians, Sea Devils and the Myrka (13 mins) *Science in Action - Mat Irvine interview (6 mins) *Trails and Continuities *Isolated Music *Radio Times Listings (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *The Making of Doctor Who (DVD-ROM PC/Mac) *Photo Galleries *Production Note Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 419 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 3 individual cases inside a box. The individual cases are as follows: Doctor Who and the Silurians, The Sea Devils and Warriors of the Deep Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by Jon Pertwee Category:Items starring or written by Caroline John Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Courtney Category:Items starring or written by Katy Manning Category:Items starring or written by Roger Delgado Category:Items starring or written by Peter Davison Category:Items starring or written by Janet Fielding Category:Items starring or written by Mark Strickson Category:Items starring or written by Barry Letts Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items starring or written by Eric Saward Category:Items starring or written by Paul Cornell Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a PG rating